Nuestro divorcio
by MariSeverus
Summary: .Ella se casaba, pero al mismo tiempo se divorciaba Por que de haber hecho un juramento inquebrantable por su amor. Ambos hubiesen muerto, "irremediablemente".


**************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

_**De haberse jurado amor inquebrantable, ambos hubiesen muerto como estúpidos.**_

Acariciaba sus labios, con extrema calma. No podía pensar ni imaginar, todo lo que había sucedido en esas horas pasadas. Apenas y la miraba, apenas y la escuchaba. Su llanto, su maquillaje negro que su rostro manchaba. Ese era el recorrido que sus labios hacían y ahora, era solo el recorrido de las lágrimas en el adiós. Allí en su hogar, donde habían sido cómplices, de tantas "aventuras". Allí en Grinmauld place, era la fiesta de bodas. Ella ya traía firmados los papeles del divorcio. Se iniciaban con "Narcisa Malfoy" y terminaba en "Por medio de la presente, me despido". ¿Pero, ambas partes estaban de acuerdo?

No quería decírselo, no quería escuchar que no se lo había dicho. Nunca había dicho suficiente amor y jamás, había necesitado tanto, expresárselo, como ahora. Se iba, ella se iba como una vez, el fuego llamado "Evans" se fue de su corazón. Lo dejó frío y susceptible. Y ahora, lo dejaba nuevamente en ascuas. En la desesperación.

Cada yema de esos imperfectos dedos, de esas maltratadas manos, eran besadas con ternura. El beso del traidor, el amante en secreto que ha sido descubierto. Ella no quería casarse, ella no sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Pero, todo tenía que seguir su curso.

Su vestido de novia. Negro ya por el trajín, ¡Llegó minutos después del matrimonio! Aún olía a él, y su amante solo buscaba su aroma en ella. Ya no lo tenía, ella ya no le pertenecía. Era de otro, al final de cuentas.

- Severus yo...- susurró, pero uno de esos dedos que tanto amaba, la acallaron con sutileza. Se impregnó de su maquillaje, de ese labial que solo había terminado en sus labios. Ahora tenía otros labios que compartir- Severus...tienes que escucharme.

- Ya basta Narcisa- su voz, suave, que siempre la reconfortaba, ahora estaba ausente. Estaba herida, pero intentaba galopar aún. No podía mostrarle que eso le afectaba. Que fuera feliz si eso quería. Que fuera feliz sin _él_.

- ¡Severus por favor!- sollozó la mujer y el maquillaje descendió por su cuello blanco y perfecto. Solo la observó, solo se sobresaltó por el cálido ruidillo que hizo la llama en la chimenea- No quiero dejarte, ¡No quiero perderte...Pero!

- Descuida...Estaré bien. Estaré bien aquí, donde siempre.

_Habían sido tardes hermosas. Tardes de besos y de gestos de cariños. Nadie lo había abierto, como ella lo había logrado. Su coraza, su saco de negrura, solo caía frente a ella. Y no era en sentido figurado. Amó besarla, amó tocarla, tocar su suave y sedoso cabello rubio. En fin, la amó a ella en todas sus formas. Ella era solo Narcisa Black, más que nada. Pero junto a él, fue otra Narcisa, otra mejor. Esa Narcisa que ahora, era valiente y se iba con su mejor amigo. Bendito era el amor, bendita eran las despedidas._

- Buena suerte, Narcisa- susurró, con el sentir al cuello. Se sentía afectado, no podía evitarlo. La hermosa mujer bajo el vestido blanco, de perlas y diamantes. De tacón alto y de aretes de cristal. Adiós hermosa mujer.

- ¡Severus, quisiera tanto quedarme!- sollozó. Ya no se sentía mujer, ya no era lo mismo. Pero debía seguir, debía estar allí para su nuevo amor. Severus era su pasión, su romance. Pero no era su esposo.

- No tienes por qué excusarte- fue lo que dijo, dejándose caer en aquel sofá raído, que nunca lo abandonaba ni lo haría- no tienes por qué.

No dijo nada, no sentía deseos de seguir leyendo votos matrimoniales. Solo se sentó en sus piernas, le obligó a sostenerla, a contemplarla. Eso hizo, tocando por última vez, esas delgadas y esbeltas caderas, que tanto placer le brindaron en un pasado. Cada muralla que había construido, ella las había reventado y ahora, y ahora... ¡Debía construirlas de nuevo!

- No me dejes ir, sin un beso. Eso, no sería caballero.

- No sería caballero, que bese a la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

- Estamos recién casados, aún tienes tiempo- dijo, con un susurro. No lo pudo soportar, siempre amó su voz. Siempre se deleitó con la voz, que algunos detestaban. Esa voz antipática. La besó y un brazo vino con brío, para sostener su cuerpo contra el suyo.

_Siempre suave, siempre cálida. Su cuerpo junto al suyo, era el más divino placer. La más divina almohada. Desvestirla, contemplar a la nívea mujer bajo su cuerpo. Decirle adiós era tan difícil y a la vez, tan relajante. Si esperaban, más daño se harían el uno al otro. Adoraba sus besos alrededor de su piel desnuda, aquellos labios sonrosados, su exquisito cuerpo, reposando en su cama. El placer que le hacía sentir, las voces que emitía. Toda ella. La iba a extrañar._

Y la dejó ir, soltando su mano. Una última vez, la arropó entre sus sábanas. Nunca le dijo que la amaba, por que se lo imaginaba. Intentaba demostrárselo y fue por eso, que no la convenció. La dejaba ir, desecha, con el alma al cuello. Ella tendría una vida feliz, mientras destruía la vida de otro, que creyó en ella. ¿Y qué sucedería si tuviera hijos?

- Vete entonces, yo estaré bien.

- ¡Severus, lo siento tanto!- susurró, con su mano sobre su ventana, al otro lado. Sin embargo, aquel hombre solo cerraba las cortinas y el hálito frío, se quedaría en sus manos para siempre.

**_Por que de haberse jurado ese amor inquebrantable, de haberse dicho que nada ni nadie los separaría. Hubiesen muerto como tontos. Aunque el placer de morir, hubiese sido indescriptible. Le daba pena con ella. Él, ya había muerto desde que Lily Evans se había ido. ¿Por qué hacerle eso a ella?_**


End file.
